1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of removable armrests for convenient mounting on the upper edge of a car door of a removable-top automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Removing the top of a convertible automobile, such as a Jeep Wrangler.RTM., typically exposes a track or other pieces of metal along the upper edge of the car doors. Often times, the exposed track is uneven and uncomfortable to rest one's arm upon. In addition, the metal often becomes very hot due to constant exposure to the sun, and can burn a person's skin.
Providing an armrest for use along the upper edge of the door frame of an automobile to provide comfort for the driver's arm has been disclosed in several patents. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,565, issued to Johnson, discloses an armrest that comprises a flat metal base topped with foam padding and a protective covering. Metal U-shaped clips that extend from the base of the armrest are used to attach the armrest to the glass window of the automobile when it is stored in the window slot in the door frame.
Both U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,340, issued to Johnson, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,190, issued to Doiier, disclose similar armrests that have flat bases made of various materials and covered with a layer of padding and a covering. These patents also disclose the use of U-shaped clips to secure the armrest in place by attaching the clips on the window of the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,385, issued to Payton discloses an armrest which has a padded cushion on a metal frame which attaches to the door frame of the automobile. Payton affixes the armrest to the door frame using various connective means designed to attach the armrest to the window slot without interfering with the stored window.
Generally, the patents listed above disclose armrests that are adapted to fit along the upper edge of the door of an automobile, whether convertible or not, that has a window and a window slot in the door frame. Some automobiles with removable tops do not have a conventional window slot in the door frame. For example, the removable-top Jeep Wrangler.RTM. does not have a window slot in its door panel Rather, the windows are removable. Removing the top exposes a track on the door panel. The conventional armrests are not configured for use along the upper edge of the door frame of removable-top automobiles, such as the Jeep Wrangler.RTM., which have no window or window slot.